familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lakewood, New York
Lakewood is a village in Chautauqua County, New York, USA. The population was 3,002 at the 2010 census. The Village of Lakewood is located in the northern part of the Town of Busti. Geography Lakewood is located at (42.100929, -79.321919). According to the United States Census Bureau, the village has a total area of 2.0 square miles (5.1 km²), all of it land. Lakewood is at the south end of Chautauqua Lake. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 3,258 people, 1,474 households, and 909 families residing in the village. The population density was 1,656.8 people per square mile (638.5/km²). There were 1,731 housing units at an average density of 880.3 per square mile (339.3/km²). The racial makeup of the village was 97.51% White, 0.71% African American, 0.06% Native American, 0.68% Asian, 0.37% from other races, and 0.68% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.77% of the population. There were 1,474 households out of which 25.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.5% were married couples living together, 9.2% had a female householder with no husband present, and 38.3% were non-families. 34.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 18.0% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.21 and the average family size was 2.84. In the village the population was spread out with 22.1% under the age of 18, 5.8% from 18 to 24, 24.9% from 25 to 44, 27.3% from 45 to 64, and 19.8% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 43 years. For every 100 females there were 88.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 83.1 males. The median income for a household in the village was $40,364, and the median income for a family was $51,615. Males had a median income of $40,794 versus $26,829 for females. The per capita income for the village was $24,566. About 3.5% of families and 5.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.2% of those under age 18 and 4.1% of those age 65 or over. Local government The Police Force covers all of The Village and is contracted to cover the entire town of Busti as well. The police dept. often is sent to outlying areas due to little police coverage by the county's sheriffs dept. The Village of Lakewood Fire Department, led by elected Fire Chief Kurt Hallberg, performs the Fire/EMS protection. The fire dept covers the Village and is contracted to cover parts of the Town of Busti and a small part of North Harmony. The Village of Lakewood Fire Department is one of the busiest departments in the entire county. The fire dept has a long, strong, and proud history and is referred to by the county fire officials as the standard in the county. Village of Lakewood, NY Fire Department There are other operations in the Village of Lakewood, including, The Department of Public Works who are responsible for garbage pick-up, snow plowing, mowing parks and etc., as well as public water and some other services. The Village of Lakewood is zip code 14750 for the United States Postal Service. Notable people *Dayton Moore, General Manager of the Kansas City Royals *Joseph Sayers, Male fitness and fashion model Factories *Cummins Engine Plant - located on Baker St Ext. *Premier Metalworks (formerly Lexington Diecast)- located on Winchester Rd. *Matco Tools Company - located on Chautauqua Ave. *Chautuqua Metal Finishing - located on Gleason Rd. *Classic Brass - located in Stoneman Industrial Park. *Ulrich Corporation - located on Fourth Ave *Southern Tier Brewing Company - located on Stoneman Circle Shopping In recent years Lakewood's retail district has been growing. This retail district runs along Route 394 or otherwise known as Fairmount Ave. Route 394 runs through Lakewood, parallel to Chautauqua Lake. The retail district is on the eastern side of Lakewood which is closer to Jamestown, New York. The retail district serves much of the southern half of Chautauqua County. The retail district of Lakewood also holds a mall, the Chautauqua Mall. There is another smaller section of Lakewood which is known as the Village Center and Hisrtorical District. This area also includes many small businesses and a clock tower. Stores in the Retail District: *Walmart *Wegmans *Kmart *T.J. Maxx *Petsmart *Tractor Supply Company *Valu Home Centers *Office Max *Dollar Tree *Dollar General *Sam's Club *Aldi *Home Depot Dissolution attempt A proposal for dissolution of the village of Lakewood into the town of Busti was placed before the voters of the village on August 25, 2010. The proposal was defeated, with 849 votes opposed compared to 353 in favor. References External links * Lakewood village government * Village of Lakewood Fire Department Category:Villages in New York Category:Villages in Chautauqua County, New York